Coffee Shop Soundtrack
by Frannie-pants
Summary: The first and last time that Jessica Lee Moore saw Sam Winchester.


Written: July 17, 2010  
Summary: The first and last time Jessica Lee Moore saw Sam Winchester.

A/N: I've read at least a thousand Supernatural stories, written a few, but never actually published one. Crazy, right? This takes place at Stanford, and disregard the fact that Brady introduced them for this chapter. This story will most likely have two parts, three at the most. Read and review, please? (:

The first time that Jessica Lee Moore noticed Sam Winchester, they were in a coffee shop. It was right off campus, very convienent for Stanford students. Perhaps that was the point. As she ordered her drink, she noticed that she and the barista were not alone. She found it odd, because it's well after nine at night. She noticed immediately that his legs were folded awkwardly under the coffee table, that he's far too tall for that position to possibly be comfortable.

He tenses up, like somehow he'd known that she was looking at him. He was cute, too cute to be in a coffee shop studying at night, alone. Her immediate reaction was to avert her gaze once he found her staring, but for some reason she just can't tear her gaze away. He has a full head of shaggy brown hair, and a nicely chiseled face, but that's not what keeps her attention.

His eyes are too old for his years, and that, abruptly, makes her very sad. She isn't quite sure why, and she digs deeper. But there is this...innocence to him, that she couldn't recall seeing in many strangers. Not many at all, especially for an attractive Ivy League college student. Or that's what she's assumed at least, considering the heavy reading layed out in front of him.

It was right then that she decided that she wanted to protect him, from anything that would try to take that innocence in his eyes away. No matter how uncanny the thought was. She wasn't sure how, but she would most definitely try. He raised his eyebrows at her, as if he were questioning her. She quickly looked down, realizing that she was still staring. She could feel a heavy blush settling across her cheeks.

She clasped her hands together over her books and turned back to the barista, trying to leave those strange thoughts behind her-for now. She would tackle the idea of trying to protect the innocent eyed man once she figured out how to strike up a conversation first, of course.

"Miss? You're coffee's ready." The barista handed her the drink, and Jessica shifted the books in her arm to accomodate the scalding cup of liquid. She could feel eyes on the back of her head staring at her, was he staring at her? She shifted her weight to her other foot, weighing her options. Why was he making her so nervous? She decided she was going to sit across the room from him. Her plan was to play hard to get, her favorite. If he wanted her, he'd have to come make an effort.

She had started to make her way across the room when fate had decided to intervene. She tripped over a wayward chair in the aisle, and nearly dropped her coffee. She managed to re-establish a grip on it just in time to realize her books were scattered on the hardwood floor. Before she had a chance to react, the tall, cute boy with the shaggy hair and innocent eyes had already made his way over to her and was bent over, picking up her scattered books. She quickly bent down to help him with the task.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I'm not usually this clumsy, I-" She tried to explain.

"It's alright, it's not a problem." They both stand up straight and he stacks the books back on top of the others. She looks up at him and puts her coffee down on the table next to her. She holds out her hand, feeling stupid.

"I'm Jessica, by the way. Jess." She says as he shakes her hand. He lets out a good humored chuckle.

"I'm Sam," He says, as he let's out this blinding smile that could rival the sun. She was temporarily dazzled, to be honest. She hoped to see that smile much more often. She realizes that she's still holding his hand, but he hasn't let go just yet. She doesn't want him to. He looks down at her other arm currently occupied by books. "You're a pre-med major?" He sounds impressed.

She looks up, suprised. Most boys wouldn't have cared less about what she was studying. "Yeah, full load this semester. What about you?" He finally let's go of her hand. She feels like she's lost something vital.

"Ha ha, yeah I hear you. I'm pre-law, taking a full load too. What class are you studying for?" They talked for over an hour, until the cafe finally had to close up. He walked her back to her dorm, and she kissed his cheek goodnight. It was dark outside, but she could have sworn she saw him blush.

She watched his figure retreat, and without looking grabbed at the silver cross around her neck and gripped it delicately. She'd spent hours praying over the years for love, for 'The One'. She smiled, and looked up. She had finally found him.


End file.
